he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Meteorbs
Meteorbs were originally a Japanese toyline of transforming eggs from Bandai called Tamagoras (タマゴラス) and were released in the USA by Mattel as part of the Masters of the Universe toyline as transforming meteors. Because the Masters of the Universe had by then passed its peak, the Meteorbs primarily appeared very rarely in the franchise's fiction. Only two Meteorbs, Comet Cat and Dinosorb, appeared in a single episode of She-Ra, "Assault on the Hive". In the Marvel comics series the Meteorbs are portrayed as members of the Rock People. The Heroic Meteorbs appear among Stonedar and Rokkon. The Evil Meteorbs, led by Gore-illa, are renegade Rock People associated with Skeletor. They were portrayed more as pets than equal members of the Evil Warriors. Heroic Meteorbs *E-04 Tuskor (マンモス Mammoth): Heroic mammoth who busts force fields with tusks. *E-05 Cometroid (ロボット Robot): Can transform from meteorb to robot. He is easy to miss in the Star comics issue, since he doesn't appear when Stonedar and the other Meteorbs when they first arrive, but he can be briefly seen alongside the rest in page 16 and has a line in page 20 as the first one who believes He-Man claims that Skeletor and the Evil Meteorbs were tricking the Heroic Warriors and the Heroic Meteorbs into fighting each other. *E-06 Astrolion (ライオン Lion): Heroic lion with amazing brute strength. *E-08 Comet Cat (ヒョウ Hyo): Heroic panther. The fastest of the Meteorbs. *E-09 Ty-Grrr (トラ Tora): Heroic tiger Meteorb. Evil Meteorbs *E-01 Orbear '(クマ ''Kuma): Evil grizzly who bashes enemies with his claws. He is the least characterized of the Evil Meteorbs in the Star Comic, having no lines and exhibiting no unique powers, yet he appears in all crowd shots of the Evil Meteorbs. *E-02 '''Rhinorb (サイ Sai): Evil rhino with horrible ramming horn. He has sort of a spotlight during page 10 of the Star comic, showing that he can shoot rays from his eyes, and that his indestructible armor is more than a match to the Power Sword. *E-03 Crocobite (ワニ Wani): Evil crocodile with crushing jaws. He seems to be the leader of the evil Meteorbs in the Star comic, where he also has a fire breath that he shoots in tag with Dinosorb. He is the first Meteorb to have a speaking line, claiming property of a meteor (later revealed to the reader to be an injured Rokkon). *E-07 Dinosorb (キョウリュウ Kyoryu): Evil brontosaurus who stomps to start quakes. An individual in the Star comic, but there were two Dinosorbs in the She-Ra cartoon. He has a fire breath in the Star Comics, and he shoots it in tandem with Crocobite. *E-10 Gore-illa (ゴリラ): Evil ape with monstrous muscle-power. Some of his lines in the Star comic seem to suggest he is the leader of the evil Meteorbs, but despite of some strategic observations he never gives any direct order. In meteor form, he can emit solar energy as electic bolts. References *Hinjaku Blog (Japanese) *Tamagoras Web World (Japanese) External links *He-Man.org *Tamagoras Web World (English) Category:Meteorbs Category:Rock People